Movie night
by Kitkatkoolkat
Summary: Dentra and her friends decide to Have a movie night, but the night turns more playful than expected for her and her Bf, Omega.


(**A/N Carter, Cresc, Haydin, and Dentra are all FC's and Omega is an android hedgehog in this story.)**

"Carter! Cresc! Hurry up! we're about to start the movie!" Haydin yelled at her two friends, they were making popcorn for the movie they were about to watch, Carter had no idea why he wanted to watch this movie with them, it looked pretty damn boring in the preview.

"aw blow it out your-beep-!" Cresc yelled from the kitchen, but the beeping of the microwave censored it.  
>Sonic stared at Haydin with wide eyes, "did she just...?" he trailed off. Haydin grinned. "yep...someone owes money to the swear jar." "ironic that the microwave censored it...- for you guys that is." Shadow sighed. Haydin laughed a little and plopped down onto the couch with a comment like; "i taught her well."<p>

ten minutes later everyone was sitting either on the couch, chair, or the floor. watching the movie. "Why doesn't someone Just push that dude in front of a train?" Dentra asked, they were watching Sorcerer's apprentice for the billionth time, Dentra and Carter were the only ones who haven't watched it yet.

"just wait until later on to ask." Sonic replied while taking a hand-full of popcorn and shoving it into his mouth, Amy giggled and hugged him. "mine." she stated  
>Shadow made a fake gagging noise before being smacked in the arm (it didn't hurt him, just playfully.) by Haydin. "behave fluffers." she giggled.<p>

Dentra cracked up laughing and so did Omega, soon everyone was laughing except Shadow, since he did not like that name. "not fluffers..." he mumbled.  
>after all the laughter died down it had gotten to the part where Horvath nearly got hit by the train.<br>"DAMMIT! so close yet so far away!" Dentra growled, Omega laughed a little "heh heh...don't worry he'll probably get what he deserves later..."

one hour later the movie was at the part where Balthazar died, and Cresc was crying since he was her favorite.  
>"i hate everything." Dentra grumbled bitterly, Omega chuckled softly and held her hand.<br>Carter sighed and wrapped his arms around Cresc "its ok Cresc..."  
>at the credits of the movie Sonic made a snide comment like "hey Cresc, He likes her better!"<br>Shadow Growled and took a handful of popcorn, pelting Sonic in the Face with it. "shut up!" haydin giggled and snuggled into Shadow's chest fur.

while Sonic threw a stray piece at him, _"oooh this means _**WAR**!" Shadow Yelled and took a handful, throwing it at Sonic, but he missed and hit Carter instead. "missed me!" Sonic taunted Carter smirked and threw popcorn, Nailing Sonic perfectly in the face. "**ha!**" Shadow was soon hit with Popcorn too. next thing that happened was Almost everyone was in the popcorn fight, Except for Dentra and Omega. who snuck upstairs into Dentra's room. "wow..." Dentra sighed. "thats my best friend for ya..." Omega sighed, Dentra giggled at his comment. "idiot friends much?" she asked jokingly, he raised his eyebrows at her in a surprised matter.

"what was that?" he asked as if he didn't hear. "Idiots. Friends. Much." she said slowly, as if talking to a Three year old. he smirked and closed the door, locking it in the process. "you better take that back." he said in a dead serious tone, but the grin on his face betrayed him. "_make me_" Dentra replied, as soon as she uttered those words Omega tackled her, knocking her onto the bed behind her.

"i'm not Afraid of you, Omega." she giggled. "Well that'd suck if i were actually trying to scare you." he replied, Pinning her Arms above her head with one hand and using the other to tickle her side.  
>Her eyes widened and she bit her bottom lip to hold in her giggles that began to bubble up.<p>

"N-not F-Fair Omega-!" she gasped as he gentally Squeezed her Hip-Bone, making her burst into Helpless giggles. "heh...Hey Dentra, whats so funny?" Omega taunted as he tickled her belly.

"not hahaha f-funny Omeheheheheheheghahahaha!" she laughed and squirmed under his Feather light touches.

this continued for Ten minutes, Finally she gave in. "okahahahahahahahay! i tahahahahahahahake it bahahahack!" she laughed with tears in her eyes, he stopped and let go of her wrists.  
>once Dentra caught her breath she got up off of the bed, staring Omega in the eyes.<br>he smiled slightly, but more of a frightened Smile than a Happy one, for she had a Wicked Grin on her face. "you're going _**down!**_" she growled playfully and pounced onto him and knocked him onto the bed.

"What you don't know is, i actually _enjoy_ being tickled. but do YOU?" Dentra asked as she pinned his arms above his head, much like he had done to her earlier, except she couldn't hold him in place without nearly snapping his wrists. "heh, face it. you can't hold me down." He said, she layed on her side so that she could reach over the bed, and wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him there.  
>she reached underneath the bed and grabbed some Rope, she struggled to pull herself back up, but managed to do so.<p>

"i don't HAVE to hold you down, if you're already Tied down!" She finally replied. Omega's eyes widened (or in this case, EYE. since he has one robotic eye and one normal one.) at the sight of the rope, she quickly tied his wrists to the bed posts and Grinned down at her terrified victim. "Ready?" she asked, he shook his head quickly. "no!" she giggled "well too bad!" with that she gentally pulled his red shirt up to reveal his soft looking belly and sides.

she dug her fingers into his sides, Making him Immeditally Burst into Laughter. "ahahahahahahahahaha st-stoahahahahap!" he laughed and struggled against the ropes. While attacking his sides she took a deep breath and lowered her head close to his belly, and blew a raspberry into his soft silk like Belly.

he screamed with laughter and gave up...after all, she ALWAYS won...

meanwhile down stairs they all heard Omega Scream, followed by his laughter.  
>Shadow Smirked at the sound, everyone was giggling and laughing at the two. "best movie night...EVER." Haydin Sighed gleefully...<p> 


End file.
